


Ours at Last

by Bite16



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bite16/pseuds/Bite16
Summary: Chris fathered Claire's child. She does not want it, but Toby does. I wrote this story for the Oz Gift Magi, it Was Untitled





	Ours at Last

Wish #18

Request 1:

Pairing/Character(s): B/K, Claire Howell

Keyword/Prompt Phrase: Claire pregnant

Canon/AU/Either: AU

Special Requests: Chris fathered Claire's child. She does not want it, but Toby does. Can either follow cannon or Chris can be alive, in or out of prison.

RING RING

Toby groaned as he rolled over to answer the damn phone. A glance at the glowing red numbers on his alarm clock told him it was 3:45 am, who the HELL would be calling him this DAMN EARLY, he wondered as his hand touched the receiver.

"Hello?" Toby said very sleepily. He had been up till one am with his son, Harry, who claimed a monster was living in his closet, again.

"If you want your fucking boyfriend's baby you better come and get it, now! Cause I ain't keeping the little shit! I'm at Mercy General, room 308, HURRY!" Howell growled into the phone.

"SHIT! FINE, I'm on my way. I have to get my kids up, so hold your horses; I'll be there as soon as I can." Toby said as he slammed down the phone. Damn Bitch, wait he just said he'd take… Stupid Cunt! She hadn't even said if it was a boy or a girl. God! He hated that Bitch Claire Howell!

Toby jumped out of the bed throwing the covers to the floor and ran to the closet. Then grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt, he pulled them on quickly. He decided while getting dressed that he would just leave the kid in their pj's and carry them to the car. As he was pulling on his shoes, he noticed two sets of little feet standing in the doorway.

When he looked up the smaller pair sat down cross-legged next to his sister.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Holly asked. Looking just a little afraid and clutching her purple teddy bear. He looked at her then down at the little boy sitting on the floor, who looked as sleepy as he felt.

"Umm, we have to go to the hospital to pick up a surprise. Daddy's friend Chris was doing something he shouldn't and he made a baby. So we are going to the hospital to take the new baby home." Toby said as he kneeled down to speak to his kids.

"So are we going to have a new brother or sister?" Holly asked with bright happy eyes.

"Don't know yet, lets go find out." Toby said as he picked Harry up into his arms.

"Go get the blanket off your bed and Harry's, ok." He said as he stood up with a now sleeping boy on his shoulder.

"K" Holly said as she ran out of the room and down the hall to her room. When she was gone Toby took Harry down stairs and set Harry on the kitchen counter. He made sure the little one was awake before bending over and grabbing the child's sneakers off the floor. He was just about to put them on him when his daughter pulled on his arm and handed him Harry's socks. Toby gave her a quick smile, then put his son's socks and sneakers on his feet. Holly grabbed the blankets from the floor and followed her father out to the garage. Toby grabbed his keys off the hook and rushed out the door. Once Holly was out he turned on the alarm and locked the door. As he strapped the kids into their car seat, he realized how lucky he was that his father had fought so hard to get his license back otherwise he'd have had to call a cab. After shutting the siding door to the mini van, Toby ran around to the driver's side and jumped in. Once they were out of the driveway he called his parents. His father answered the phone.

"Toby? Is everything ok?" His father said alarmed.

"Nothings wrong, dad, I need you to send Angus to the store to get a baby carrier, you know the one for newborn that strap into the backseat. "

"T…"

"DAD. Let me finish! One of the guards forced herself on Chris, she called me and said if I didn't come to get the baby she was give it up. So, now, I'm on my way to the hospital to get the baby from her. No questions right now! Just meet me at the Mercy General in an hour.

"Ok, Toby, see you in an hour." His father said reluctantly. After he was sure his father had hung up he snapped his cell phone shut and pulled on to the freeway.

Toby got to the hospital and parked quickly. It had taken him almost an hour to get there, due to the fact that the hospital was on the other side of city. After getting the kids out of the car, they ran across the parking lot and into the hospital. As they got in the elevators, Toby picked Harry up and pushed the 3rd floor button. When the elevator reached the 3rd floor, Toby grabbed his daughter's hand and the departed the elevator. He tried not to run, knowing Holly couldn't keep; he just wanted to get there. As they we're passing the nurses station, they were stopped.

"Sir, I'm sorry, visiting hours are not until 8 am and children are n…"

"The jerk in room 308 said if I have to claim custody of her baby or she'll give it away. We'll be gone as soon as I sign the documents and get my child!" Toby snapped. He didn't have time for this Shit!

"Oh"She said startled. "Stay here and I'll be right back." She then turned and ran down the hall. She came back a few minutes later with a doctor at her side.

"This way." She said as she motioned for them to follow.

"Wait." Mr. Beecher called as he ran off the elevator with the baby carrier in hand. Toby didn't say a word as his father hugged him. "Lets got get my new grand baby." He said softly. Toby smiled and followed the nurse down the hall. Toby gave Harry to his father as they entered the room.

"It's about fucking time…"

"Watch our mouth, my kids are with me." Toby said angrily. Remembering exactly why he'd had never liked her

"OH! So sorry." Claire sneered.

"My father is here to witness the document signing. Chris better not get hurt over this." Toby snarled warningly. He wasn't afraid to sue this bitch for everything she owned.

"Fine, she's over there and here's the damn paperwork." She said giving the documents to Toby's father, while Toby walked around the bed and to the bassinet on the other side of the room. He looked into the bassinet at a beautiful angel who was fast asleep. All he could think at that moment was thank the lord that the little child in front of him looked like his lover and not the bitch lying in the bed. Toby slowly leaned down and picked up his new sleeping daughter. She woke up slowly and just stared at him. Toby smiled and sighed with relief, as her little eyes opened, she had her father's eyes.

"Christen, Christy for short." Toby said looking at his father. "Spelled with a Ch." Toby smiled and cradled her in his arms.

"How sweet…"

"Shut up, Howell!" Toby snarled and stalked over. He gently gave the baby to his father, who had placed a now wide awake Harry on his feet, as he signed the papers and gave her set to her. He took the baby back from his father and let him handle the papers.

"Let's go" Toby told his family as they reached the door Toby turned back to look at Howell. "I hope I never have to see you again!" he said before grabbing Holly's hand and walking out the door.

"Same here, Prag!" she said sweetly before the door shut. Toby winced he hated that word and hated the women even more.

"Sir, ummm, Mr.?"

"Beecher, Toby Beecher."

"Mr. Beecher, She needs a name."

"Christen Beecher-Keller, here let me write it down. " Toby said maneuvering Christen to his left arm. "Her father is Christopher Keller and I don't want her mothers name on the certificate, but I do want mine on there if it's possible."

"I'll try, I need you to sign the hospital release." the doctor said as he held out the clipboard for Toby to sign.

"Good. Thank you, Mr. Beecher, you can take her home." The doctor said as he removed the wrist band from Christen's arm and handed it to Toby's father.

As they walked off the elevator they were greeted by his mother and brother. They hugged and everyone got to hold the newest member of their family.

"Oh, Toby, she's so absolutely gorgeous. It's sad she came from a Socio…"

"Mother! Don't call him that!" Toby said softly as he turned to look at his parents and brother, he didn't want to have this argument. "Dad, can you take the kids back to your house, while mom and I go get some stuff for the baby."

"Sure son, come on Angus, grab Holly and Harry. Do you want me to keep them home from school today?" His father asked before they left.

"Yes, please, they we're up way too early."

"Here's the carrier, I'll see you at home." His father said as he hugged him. Toby watched them leave before gently placing Christen in her carrier and strapping her in. Then he followed his mother out of the hospital.

Three Days Later

Toby looked at the dark gray wall as he nervously followed the guard down the hall towards the visitation room. As the rounded the corner he could see Chris sitting there waiting for him. The guard left as he walked through the door. Chris smiled and stood as he approached. They hugged and kissed, then sat down holding hands.

"Chris…" Toby said in a choked voice. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Chris asked confused by Toby's nervousness.

"You…you have a daughter. She was born three days ago." Toby said looking at the table.

"What? Toby I…"

"Don't deny that you slept with her. DAMN IT! Chris it doesn't matter… I…I named her Christen, she's beautiful, looks like you and I'll raise her." Toby said as he handed Chris a picture of his daughter. Chris stared at the picture for a moment. HIS?

"I…DAMN CUNT; she never told me the baby was mine. Bitch is nothing but a whore!" Chris groaned but smiled as he looked at his little girl, he was so mesmerized he didn't notice Toby's sadness.

"I can give her to Bon…" Toby started to say. Chris's eyes shot up to look at his lover.

"No! I want you to raise her. Bonnie is in the past. I love you and I want you to have something of me since I won't be getting out of here." Chris said as he squeezed Toby's hand and kissed him softly.

Toby broke the kiss and looked away guiltily.

"Uhhh, I had some people come forward. Apparently Agent Taylor was lying and you do have an alibi for all three night. The bartender at some hole in the wall bar has credit card receipts and he came forward said something about not knowing the dates of the murders, that if he had known he would have came forward sooner." Toby said finally meeting his eyes.

"Tell him No!"

"I'm not going to give up on an appeal, if that bastard Agent Taylor set you up." Toby said angrily.

"Toby?"

"Do you want a chance to be a father or not!"

"Toby, you know I'm thrilled to be a father. It's just, I don't have a chance at winning and it will still be in here for at least 50 years before I get out." Chris said sadly.

"Not if I have anything to do with it! Agent Taylor framed you for a crime weren't even in the right part of town to commit! Damn it, why didn't you tell me you had an alibi?" Toby asked. Not understanding why Chris hadn't told him this during the original trial.

"That's because I don't want them sticking their necks out for me. Fucking Agent Taylor has no clue and if he doesn't catch the killer it could cost him his job. Toby stay out of it, I don't want him going after you!" Chris said quietly but with enough anger to make Toby look away.

"You don't get a choice! They told me their not backing down and I'm not going to either. I love you and I'm not letting you get screwed over for something you didn't do!" Toby said his voice choked and tears running down his face. He squeezed Chris's hand and left.

Chris watched him go, not saying a word. He didn't want them involved. He didn't want Toby or what he now guessed were his kids in danger, but it looked like he had no choice. Once Toby set his mind to do something, nothing and no one was going to change it. Whether it was apologizing to Schillinger or finding Hank, he had no say. He was HIS wonderful, beautiful, suborn Toby, he'd have to hire more protection for his lover and their children, the money he would have to pay to keep them safe meant nothing to him, he might protest but the chance at freedom sounded really good. But best of all was the chance to have a real family, people who loved him; he'd never really had that before. Maybe he'd pray, Nah, it had never helped before and it wouldn't help now.

Eight Months Later

Chris stood on the steps outside of the court house with the bitter cold winter wind blowing in his face. He was free. FREE! The judge had exonerated him and let him walk out of the courthouse a free man. He came back to his surroundings when felt Toby wrap his arm around his. It felt so good to have his warmth next to him. They stood their like that for a moment, until Chris wrapped his arm around Toby's waist. Ignoring the reporters, they pushed threw the crowd and got into the white stretch limo provided by the Beecher firm. Looking at the luxurious interior, all he could think was he really lucked out this time.

Toby looked at his still stunned lover as they slid into the limo. He could tell he never expected this.

"Damn, Tobe, I Knew you had money, but…"

"It's yours too. I already put your name on OUR joint checking account and the deed to OUR house. My father will have adoption papers for Holly and Harry drawn up tomorrow for you to sign." Toby said happily as he grasped Chris's hand.

"Tobe?" Chris groaned trying to pull back.

"You have a family now, a lover, two kids and a baby." Toby said softly.

"You're not going to let me go, are you?" Chris asked with a small smile as he pulled Toby into his arms.

"No, Not ever." Toby said as he snuggled into Chris's warm embrace.

Chris smiled as he held him. He finally had a home and had a family that loved him. A blessing he never thought he'd ever get. Now all he needed was the courage to meet his eight month old little girl. He had no clue how to care for a baby, though he was sure Toby would be there ever step of the way.

The drive itself took about forty minuets. Chris looked out the limo's window at all the very nice and expensive houses that lined the street. He still had a hard time believing this was really happening. He expected to wake up any second and still be lying on his bunk in EM City. Chris could only stare as the pulled up to a house, no wait a mansion. Damn! Tobe was richer than he thought.

"This is my parents house, we'll stay here for a while till my house is finished." Toby said as he looked at Chris's shocked face and smiled.

"Finished?" Chris asked. He thought Toby already had a house.

"My kids refuse to go near the old house, after what my ex-wife did, so I had a new one built. Actually it's just down the street." Toby said. "I'll take you to see it later. Right now, you need to meet the family." Toby said as he pulled Chris out of the limo and onto the circular drive that ran in front of the house, before they even reached the large double doors they were opened for them.

"Good evening, Tobias." A middle aged house keeper said. "Is this Mr. Keller?"

"Yes, Chris, this is Sarah, my parents housekeeper." Toby said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Sarah." Chris said as he hesitantly shook her hand. She smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too." She said with a small smile.

"Sarah, where are the children?" Toby asked, not liking the way Sarah's eyes inspected his lover. He could see the approval; he never thought that she would accept Chris. She was very religious sort of like a nun. That reminded him, Sarah and Sister Pete, didn't need to meet. Otherwise he'd never hear the end of it.

"Holly and Harry are with Angus in the garden and Christen is with your mother in the kitchen." She said then turned to Chris. "Welcome home, Chris." She said before she left.

"Come on, this way." Toby said as he grabbed Chris's hand before he could run for the door. "Sorry about that, she's very nosily. At least she likes you." Toby said with that wild grin of his.

"I'm afraid to ask how she acts if she doesn't like someone." Chris groaned, not knowing what to think about the maid. It made him glad they wouldn't be living here. That women made him feel like she could see right through him.

"Don't worry about it." Toby said trying to keep thing as easy as possible for Chris.

"BA BA DA GA!" a high pitched voice squealed form behind a door to their right and Toby was leading them right to it. Toby smirked as he watched Chris wince as he opened the door. Across the room was Toby's mother feeding a giggling little girl. Chris just stood there, he couldn't believe his eyes. He looked at Toby not able to move any closer. Toby walked over and removed the dirty bib. Then he gently lifted the squirming child from the polished wooden highchair and slowly walked over to Chris. Still stunned, Chris took the child from Toby.

"She's mine?" Chris asked trying to hold onto his giggling, screaming, little girl.

"Yes, Christy is ours." Toby said smiling as he helped Chris get a handle of his baby.

"Ours" Chris said holding both Christen and Toby. Chris knew now that life would never be the same. For once he had money that he didn't have to steal and he had a family. Three kids this was defiantly going to be interesting, but then of course life with Toby had always been an adventure and this was just another chapter.

Lights Out


End file.
